LawLu Family
by Verochi chan
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek Lawlu yang sudah menikah dari A-Z bersama tiga pasang anak kembar mereka dari dulu sampai sekarang, hari ini bahkan hari-hari sebelumnya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hanya cerita pendek Lawlu yang sudah menikah dari A-Z bersama tiga pasang anak kembar mereka dari dulu sampai sekarang, hari ini bahkan hari-hari sebelumnya.**_

_**T nyerempet M**_

_**Family/ humor**_

* * *

**A (Ayam!)**

pagi itu, satu kelas berisi bocah-bocah TK terlihat tengah bersantai ria sembari bercerita. Mereka semua tertawa bersama dan membuat sang sensei bersurai oranye yang baru mengintip dari balik pintu tersenyum senang karenanya. Namun, cerita dari sepasang kembar fraternal bersurai raven dan blonde sukses membuat wajah wanita cantik tersebut memerah bagaikan tomat.

"CELIUS, ACE! AYAM DADDYMU MUNTAH CETELAH DI MAKAN PAPAMU?!"

Anggukan singkat dengan wajah yang dipasang sangat meyakinkan dan seserius mungkin.

"IYA! AKU SERIUS! AKU MELIHATNYA DENGAN SEBELAH MATAKU SENDIRI! SABO JUGA! DIA MALAH LANGSUNG MENARIKKU DEMI MELIHAT AYAM DADDY YANG HAMPIR MATI!"

"_HOOOOOOO_~" Dan balasan si raven pun sukses membuat seluruh teman-temannya menyahut serempak.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi, Ace!?" Tanya bocah cantik bersurai biru.

"Setelah itu, Daddy mencekik ayam nya terus berulang-ulang seperti ini sampai akhirnya— _boof_! Ayam Daddy hilang saat Papa berbalik setelah melepas celana tidurnya."

**_Clak!_**

Darah menetes dan seorang bocah bersurai pink kembali bertanya penasaran dan di sahuti si blonde yang teringat akan sesuatu.

"Lalu? Lalu? Lalu?"

"Lalu Papa kami berteriak seperti ini. _AHHHHHH! TORAO! LEBIH CEPATTTTTT! IYA IYA! _dan ranjang yang mereka pakai langsung bergetar hebat!"

"_Hooo_.. kalau begitu aku juga mau bangun malam-malam untuk melihat ayam Ayahku yang di makan Mama."

"Aku juga, aku juga!"

"Coba saja. Tapi tidak setiap malam juga Papa memakan ayam Daddy dan melakukan—

_**GUBRAK!**_

"_HWAAAA_! NAMI-SENSEI!"

Dan wanita cantik bernama Nami itu pun sukses pingsan akibat cerita panas yang barusan ia dengar beberapa saat yang lalu. Tak lupa juga cairan berwarna merah pekat telah mengalir dengan deras dari bagian hidung wanita tersebut.

.

.

.

**B (Baju)**

Satu pusat perbelanjaan, puluhan ruangan dan satu area yang penuh dengan para Mama muda yang sedang berbelanja pakaian anak.

Mereka semua terlihat memilih, menimang, melihat lagi dan terus seperti itu terlebih ketika putra atau putri mereka senang dengan baju seperti apa yang menjadi pilihan Mama Mereka.

Tak lama kemudian muncullah seorang pria sexy dan gagah dengan dua kancing atas yang memang sengaja di lepas. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang dengan hiasan luka berbentuk X yang menambah kesan macho pada dirinya. Oh! Ada yang menyembul dari balik kemeja putih polos tersebut. Benda itu adalah sepasang puting berwarna merah yang langsung membuat beberapa pemuda sekolahan yang tengah jalan-jalan di sekitar Mall melongo dengan mulut hampir berliur.

Rambut pria muda tesebut berwarna hitam malam dengan alis tipis dan mata besar yang begitu indah. Bibirnya yang berwarna pink alami telah membuat semua Mama muda menoleh dengan pipi bersemu merah tak terkecuali dengan para pria-pria beristri dan _berbelok_ yang langsung menyeringai ketika mereka melihat betapa ketatnya kemeja yang di pakai si raven. Tapi tidak hanya itu. Melainkan dua orang bocah kembar cantik yang berusia delapan tahun yang terlihat tengah mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka berdua terlihat berhenti dan mulai memanggil pria tampan di depan mereka dengan nada yang terdengar lucu.

"Papa! Kami ingin melihat baju yang itu."

"Iya, Papa. Baju itu akan terlihat bagus di pakai oleh kami yang cantik ini." Dan alhasil bintang-bintang imajiner pun bermunculan di tubuh dan wajah bocah manis dengan anting-anting berbentuk ular tersebut. Si pria mulai menoleh, ia mulai berjongkok dan memamerkan sebuah senyuman yang langsung membuat orang-orang seisi Mall berhenti dengan jantung berdetak kencang.

"_Ohh_.. Hancock, Robin kalian sudah melihat baju yang kalian mau ya. Baiklah. Ayo kita lihat dulu."

Beberapa Mama cantik yang terlihat tengah berbisik.

"Lihat pria itu, dia tampan sekali! Kau tahu, dia adalah type ku. Sudah tampan dia bahkan mau pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk menemani kedua putrinya. Istrinya pasti sangat beruntung."

"Kau benar. Padahal seorang pria pada umumnya sangat anti sekali masuk ke pusat perbelanjaan apalagi jika itu memilih baju untuk anak-anak."

Sementara itu dari arah lain—

"Oh Tuhan.. dia baik sekali mau mengantar kedua putrinya ke pusat perbelanjaan. Suami ku saja tidak sudi ku ajak kemari."

"Lihat saja cara dia memilih baju. Sangat apik dan penuh perhatian pada anak-anaknya yang meminta model pakaian lain. Dia pasti adalah suami berhati lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. _ARGHH_! AKU IRI SEKALI DENGAN ISTRINYA!"

"_Sssttthhh!_ jangan keras-keras!"

"M-maaf!"

Tak lama kemudian muncullah pria gagah lainnya dengan wajah tampan menawan bagaikan _Adonis_. Pria tersebut memiliki perawakan tinggi dengan hiasan janggut tipis yang sering ia rawat setiap harinya. Bola mata berwarna madu, surai raven halus dan kulit kecoklatan berhias tatto yang menambah kesan sexy pada dirinya. Hasil yang ia dapat adalah para wanita yang berbinar dengan wajah memerah dan membuat pasangan mereka menggeram marah.

Dan walaupun kedua mata dan tubuh pria tersebut terlihat kelelahan namun hal itu tak membuat semua pengunjung pusat perbelanjaan memalingkan wajah mereka. Bahkan pria tampan tersebut tidaklah datang sendirian melainkan bersama dua orang balita kembar identik besurai raven yang tengah menangis lirih di dalam sebuah kereta dorong yang di sebelahnya tergantung sebuah topi jerami. Sementara dua lainnya adalah sepasang bocah kembar fraternal yang terlihat merajuk dengan kedua pipi di gembungkan. Pria tampan dengan tubuh penuh tatto tersebut sampai menggeram frustasi di buat nya namun, rasa frustasi tersebut hilang ketika dirinya melihat sosok pria yang ia cari ada di depannya.

Dengan cepat pria tampan tersebut mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya, tak lupa kereta bayi pun ikut ia dorong untuk menghampiri si raven yang lebih muda.

"Luffy-ya! Sudah ku bilang, jangan turuti keinginan dua bocah penyihir itu untuk berbelanja! Mereka hanya ingin membuatmu jauh dariku dan bocah-bocah ini."

"Torao? Dari mana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Tentu saja aku ta—

Ucapan yang terpotong kala pria bernama _Torao_ tersebut melihat seperti apa baju yang dikenakan oleh pasangan sehidup sematinya. Terlebih dengan dua kancing sialan yang tidak menutup dada kekasihnya yang menjadi awal perkenalan mereka saat masih bujangan.

Gigi yang menggertak dan tatapan tajam yang di arahkan pada putri mereka yang bernama Hancock.

"HANCOCK!"

"_KYYYAAAA_! SUDAH KU DUGA! WAKTU TIGA JAM TIDAK AKAN CUKUP UNTUK MENCARI DADDY BARU!"

"APA MAKSUDMU, BOCAH!? AKU ADALAH DADDY-MU DAN PRIA YANG KAU CULIK SELAMA TIGA JAM TERAKHIR ITU ADALAH PRIA YANG SUDAH KU NIKAHI SELAMA SEPULUH TAHUN TERAKHIR!"

Kekehan.

"_Fufufufu_ Daddy lucu kalau sedang cemburu."

Dua orang kembar fraternal yang terus merapalkan sebuah mantra.

"Daging! Daging! Daging! Kami ingin daging!"

"Ace!, lihat Toko makanan!"

"MANA?"

Lalu jeritan dua balita kembar identik yang terus merengek tiada henti dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"_Hweeeeeeeeee_! _HHHWWWEEEEE_!"

"_HWAAAAAA_!"

Dan yang terahir perselisihan antara Ayah dan anaknya.

"Kau pria menyebalkan! Aku akan mencari suami yang lebih menyayangi Papaku! Dasar kau ahli bedah tukang selingkuh dengan suster-suster bawahanmu!"

"Aku tidak selingkuh, bocah! DAN BERHENTI MENUDUHKU SEMBARANGAN!"

.

"SABO! AYO KITA KE SANA!"

"SIAP DAN SANGAT SIAP!"

.

"_Akhem_.. _ha-halo_.. aku Franky. Tadi aku lihat baju warna ungu ini di sebelahku dan— ku rasa ini cocok untuk dirimu yang manis ini."

"_Fufufu_. Kebetulan. Aku memang suka warna ungu."

Kembali lagi ke awal.

"DASAR BOCAH ULAR!"

"AHLI BEDAH KEMATIAN!"

Geraman dan beberapa Mama muda yang terlihat shock bahkan terkekeh karena pertengkaran Ayah dan Anak di depan mereka.

Rencana awal ingin mencari Daddy baru dengan berpura-pura ingin membeli baju musnah lah sudah karena kedatangan sang Daddy yang murka kepadanya. Bahkan mereka tidak sadar dengan duduknya dua orang bocah kembar fraternal yang sudah memesan belasan porsi daging di sebuah Toko di dekat Mall tersebut.

"_HWEEEEE_!"

"_HWAAAAAAAA_!"

Rengekan dua orang balita masih terus terdengar. Hal itu membuat sepasang tangan sampai terkepal dengan gigi yang mulai menggertak kesal namun dengan wajah yang terlihat memerah. Dan kejadian selanjutnya—

**_Tap!_**

Si raven yang lebih muda mulai melangkah ke ruangan lain dan langsung menarik sebuah baju yang tak bisa di sebut sebuah baju lalu melemparkannnya ke arah sang suami yang masih saja terlihat berdebat dengan salah satu putrinya seraya berucap dengan nada yang terdengar malu-malu.

"Bungkus baju itu untukku Torao! Aku akan memakainya malam ini." Dan di lanjut dengan si raven yang mulai memakai sebuah topi jerami yang tergantung di dekat kereta dorong bayi seraya menggendong dua balitanya yang tengah merengek dengan senyuman yang mulai terukir. Bahkan kedua balita tersebut terlihat mulai menghentikan tangisan mereka dengan tangan-tangan kecil yang terlihat meraba-raba di sekitar dada si raven seakan-akan mereka tengah mencari makanan. Selanjutnya Robin mulai mengikuti sang Papa setelah sebelumnya ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada seorang anak laki-laki yang tadi memberinya sebuah baju.

Bahkan Ace dan Sabo tak mau ketinggalan! Mereka langsung menyapu habis makanan yang mereka pesan dengan catatan minta saja bayaran pada seorang pria bernama Trafalgar Law yang ada di sebuah Mall. Hancock pun tak mau ketinggalan, ia langsung kabur setelah melihat sang Daddy yang terdiam dengan wajah bersemu merah terlebih dengan baju sexy atau bisa kita sebut sebuah lingerie terbuka yang sangat sexy di tangannya.

Dengan ini si pria tampan bertato sampai berpikir, mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika membiarkan pria tercintanya berbelanja baju jika malamnya ia dapat melihat pria tersebut menggoda dirinya dengan macam-macam lingerie sexy seperti ini.

.

.

* * *

_**Halo xD saya bikin fiksi baru. Wkwkwkwk fic ini akan terus berlanjut sampai alfabet Z dengan tiap chapter berisi 1, 2 atau 3 cerita. Okay. Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**C (Cantik)**

Monet itu cantik. Sangattt cantik! Maka dari itu dirinya bisa mengambil kesimpulan jika sang ahli bedah tercintanya akan meng-iya-kan apapun kata-katanya.

Ya. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Em... Law~" Nada yang di buat seimut mungkin kala waktu senggang tiba dan tugas tidak terlalu menumpuk. Tak lupa lipstick yang harusnya Monet kenakan di bibir malah ia gunakan di pipi sebagai pengganti _blush on_ darurat.

"...?"

Tak lama kemudian si empu yang di tanya mulai mendongak. Sesaat, melupakan sebuah majalah yang tengah ia perhatikan juga secangkir kopi instan yang barusan ia buat demi melihat salah satu wanita yang bekerja di rumahsakit yang sama dengannya. Kalau di perhatikan lagi wanita bersurai hijau daun ini malah mengingatkan sang ahli bedah pada salah satu putrinya yang baru saja belajar memakai perona pipi.

"Ada apa, Monet? Apa ini tentang operasi dadakan lagi?"

"Bukan itu, Law~" Rengek Monet dengan nada manja. "Aku hanya ingin tanya, apa aku~ terlihat sangat cantik?"

"..." Law kembali meminum kopi di atas mejanya. Menelan cairan pahit tersebut lalu mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Ya. Kau cantik! Sangat cantik, malah."

"Sungguh!?"

"Ya."

"Kalau aku dengan Rebecca?"

"Tentu saja kau."

"Aku dan seluruh suster di rumah sakit ini?"

"Tetap masih kau, Monet."

Untuk itu Monet mulai ber yes ria. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia sampai pertanyaan maut mulai ia lontarkan.

"Kalau aku dengan suamimu~ cantik siapa?"

Hening untuk sesaat sampai Law menyimpan cangkir kopinya yang telah kosong di atas sebuah map biru.

"Kau tetap yang paling cantik, Monet."

Kedua mata yang berbinar bahagia. Ingin rasanya Monet berteriak dari atas tebing seraya mengatakan _Aku menang!_ Sebagai pembuktian jika dirinya adalah orang yang lebih pantas untuk sang ahli bedah. Namun, jika tebing tidak ada rasanya meja di depannya boleh juga untuk ia naiki jika saja pintu di belakang Monet tidak terbuka dan menampakan seorang pria raven dengan kardigan merah yang terlihat sedang menggendong dua balita kembar di depan dadanya. Si raven terlihat kelelahan bahkan dengan acuh dirinya mulai mendudukan diri tepat di sebelah Monet yang terlihat sangat jengkel dan kesal.

"Luffy-ya. Sudah ku katakan untuk langsung pulang kerumah dan jangan datang ke sini apalagi jika itu dengan—

"Torao! Sabo ingin main dokter-dokteran. Memangnya kedatangan kami cukup mengganggumu ya?"

Seringai dan Monet yang mulai mendekatkan kursinya ke arah Law.

"Kau tahu, Luffy-san. Suamimu barusan mengatakan jika aku lebih cantik darimu. Dia memujiku dan aku sampai terpesona karenanya. Lain kali kau harus mengijinkan kami untuk jalan berdua."

Tidak ada balasan. Selain Law yang kembali sibuk memperhatikan majalah di atas pahanya tanpa peduli pada Monet yang seakan-akan tengah berusaha mengalahkan suaminya tersebut dan menggeser posisinya.

Hening masih saja terjadi, sampai Luffy akhirnya berdiri dan mulai memeluk suaminya tersebut diikuti sebuah kecupan lembut dan cengirannya yang lebar. Beruntungnya, Law berhasil menyembunyikan majalah di atas pahanya dengan cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu Torao. Terimakasih ya telah memuji Monet. Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu, lagi pula sepertinya Sabo sudah puas bermain dokter-dokteran di ruang mayat."

Dan alhasil Monet pun langsung melongo seketika. Perlahan, Luffy mulai menjauh sebelum akhirnya ia pergi sambil bermain-main dengan kedua putri kembarnya untuk melakukan salam perpisahan dengan sang Daddy. Law pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia terlihat melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman yang belum pernah di lihat Monet sebelumnya.

Hening kembali terjadi sebelum akhirnya senyuman tersebut hilang dan berganti menjadi tatapan dingin ke arah Monet yang langsung berkeringat dingin.

"Jangan terlalu senang ketika aku memujimu, Monet. Karena jika aku memuji suamiku dengan sebutan cantik maka dia akan berpikir jika aku tidak bahagia menikah dengannya. Pikirkan! Suamiku adalah seorang pria dan pria tidak layak di sebut cantik. Jadi—

_**Gluk!**_

"... j-jadi?" Beo Monet makin tak tenang sampai akhirnya Law mengeluarkan sebuah majalah laknat yang barusan ia sembunyikan dan langsung membuat kedua mata gadis cantik tersebut iritasi. Di mana di dalamnya terdapat gambaran sepasang pria yang tengah melakukan BDSM dan gambar satunya lagi menunjukan adegan seks dengan kostum maid dan tuannya.

"MANA YANG HARUS AKU PILIH?! DARI TADI AKU BINGUNG HARUS MEMUTUSKAN KONSEP YANG MANA UNTUK HUBUNGAN CINTA KAMI DI ATAS RANJANG MALAM INI!"

_**GUBRAK!**_

Dan seketika Monet pun langsung tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah membiru. Memangnya ada apa dengan kata cantik toh tiba-tiba dalam bayangan Monet seorang suami dari Trafalgar Law tengah merona dengan pakaian maid prancis yang tengah ia kenalan.

Ya.. mungkin Luffy tidak cocok di sebut cantik. Mungkin.. manis lebih pantas.

.

.

.

**D (DVD)**

Hancock sangat suka menonton lewat DVD. Bukan maksud dirinya tidak bisa menggunakan internet. Hanya saja, Internet sekarang terlalu banyak iklan yang hampir sama dengan televisi. Setidaknya dengan dirinya yang menonton lewat DVD, satupun iklan tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya.

Film favorit Hancock adalah drama romantis yang sangat menyentuh hati. Di mana dirinya akan menangis dan di beri belembar-lembar tysu oleh kembarannya yang bernama Robin.

Bahkan sampai film selesai saja, Hancock akan terus menangis dan membuat sang Papa marah karena mengira ada yang menyakiti salah satu putrinya.

Terkadang, Luffy akan bingung sendiri tentang bagaimana caranya menenangkan sang putri yang berakhir dengan pria tersebut berlari ke ruang kerja sang suami untuk mencari sesuatu yang akan membuat putrinya tersenyum kembali.

Berita bagus, Luffy menemukan sebuah DVD dengan cover polos yang ia harap berisi film yang disukai oleh putrinya tersebut.

Ayolah Luffy.. Bagaimana jika kaset DVD yang kau temukan itu malah bersisi film yang malah tak disukai oleh putrimu?

Dengan itu Luffy kembali menemui Hancock setelah ia memasukan kaset DVD pada tempatnya seraya mengecup kening gadis muda tersebut dan menyerahkan remot televisi yang barusan ia gunakan untuk memasukan kepingan kaset barusan.

**_Klik!_**

Tombol di tekan dan Hancocok masih saja setia menangis.

Sialan!

Film romantis yang ia tonton tiga pulih dua menit yang lalu berakhir tragis dan menyedihkan! Papanya yang tercinta sampai salah sangka. Tapi siapa peduli. Yang penting Hancock bisa menonton DVD kembali walau di tinggal sendirian oleh sang Papa.

Ayolah, Pa~ memangnya Papa tidak mau menemani putrimu yang cantik ini?

Perlahan, Hancock mulai menunggu. Tepatnya menunggu layar televisi yang tiba-tiba berubah warna dari gelap lalu ke hijau dan ke gelap lagi.

Hancock sampai harus menyipitkan matanya terlebih dengan gambar buram yang sedang terlihat di depannya.

Tak ketinggalan, Hancock pun ikut memperbesar volume televisinya takutnya kaset DVD tersebut bervolume kecil atau mungkin sedikit rusak.

Bahkan, telinga mulai Hancock pasang baik-baik. Sampai pada akhrinya—

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_! T-TORAO!"

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

Hancock menjerit dan membuat Luffy mendobrak pintu di depannya dengan seorang bayi di gendonannya.

"HANCOCK! APA YANG—

Dan alhasil wajah Luffy pun perlahan berubah menjadi merah matang dengan poni yang menutupi kedua matanya. Tak lupa Luffy pun langsung menendang televisi di depannya dan membawa putrinya yang barusan menjerit dari sana dengan ponsel yang langsung ia gunakan untuk menelfon seseorang.

.

Malam harinya, Law merasa bingung tentang kenapa tiba-tiba rumahnya berubah menjadi gelap gulita tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Apa di tempatnya sedang terjadi pemadaman? Rasanya tidak mungkin apalagi dengan rumah-rumah tetangga yang masih menyalakan lampu dari luar dan dalam.

_Oh_.. Mungkin anak dan suaminya yang tercinta ketiduran dari tadi sore sampai tidak sempat menyalakan lampu.

Dengan ini Law hanya bisa terkekeh kecil seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah dengan langkah yang terlihat santai walau lama-kelamaan Law malah berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

Aneh!

kenapa keringat dingin malah mengalir melewati pelipisnya?

Dan— kenapa rumahnya terlihat makin mencekam dengan aura yang kurang mengenakkan.

Apa ada suatu hal buruk yang menimpa keluarganya?

Persetan dengan rasa takut! Law harus menyelamatkan Luffy dan ke-enam anaknya sekarang juga!

Perlahan, Law mulai memundurkan langkahnya sebelum akhirnya ia berlari untuk mendobrak pintu utama di depannya tanpa sedikitpun rasa ragu. Tak lupa juga Law mulai berteriak lantang terutama jika itu menyangkut nama suami tercintanya.

"LUFFY! LU—

Law tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika suara yang ia miliki teredam dengan tubuh yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa ia gerakan.

_**BRUK!**_

Gedebuk keras perlahan terdengar. Di mana Law telah menjadi korban dengan tali tambang yang mengikat seluruh tubuhnya juga sebuah lakban yang menutup bagian mulutnya. Law tidak bisa melihat apapun! Ruangan ini terlalu gelap! Dan Law hanya bisa bersikap was-was karenanya.

Apa di rumahnya sedang terjadi penculikan?

Tunggu! Dimana Luffy nya tercinta?

Di saat Law bertanya dalam benaknya tentang _ada apa_ dan _kenapa_ tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki perlahan terdengar diiringi dengan suara benda yang di tepuk berulang-ulang ke telapak tangan.

"Torao~" Syukurlah. Ternyata itu suara suaminya tercinta. Tapi tunggu! Kenapa nada Luffy-nya itu terdengar sangat serak-serak sexy?

Sialan otaknya ini! Masih saja otaknya tersebut dapat memikirkan hal aneh-aneh yang harusnya tidak terlintas di benaknya.

"Aku menitipkan ke-enam anak kita pada Ayahmu. Jadi.. Kurasa kita bisa bermain tuan dan budak malam ini."

**_CTAAARR!_**

Cambuk di pecutkan ke arah lantai dan Law mulai berkeringat dingin karenanya.

"Aku yang menjadi Tuan kali ini, Torao. Ini sebagai hukuman karena kau telah membuat video mesum tentang kita dan meng-_coppy_ nya dalam bentuk kaset DVD!" Perlahan, cambuk kembali di pecutkan dan Law terlihat mulai menyeringai di balik lakban yang menutup bagian mulutnya.

Sayang sekali. Karena untuk kali ini, Law tidak bisa merekam perbuatan _ena ena_ yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang.

Sungguh sangat sayang sekali.

* * *

**_Halo halo xD saya dengan fic C dan D nya. Tenang saja. Walau Luffy menjadi Tuan di tetap bukan sebagai dominan xD. Okay,, sampai jumpa di chap or fic lainnya,_**


End file.
